Isabella Winchester part 3
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Follow The Winchester siblings as they face the aftermath of season 2. Will they find a way to save Dean in time? Will Bella face the consequences of actions after Dean's death? Read and find out.


Chapter 1: The Magnificent Seven

Sam's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Dean brought Bella back, and Iz and I have been scouring books to search for ways to save Dean. Right Iz and I were sitting in the car as Dean was in the hotel room with two girls. I looked up from the book I was looking through to see Dean looking out giving me a thumbs up. I shook my head but smiled as Dean turned back around, closing the curtains and going back to the girls.

"I'm glad he's having fun." Iz said.

"Yeah, well he hasn't had any fun in a while." I said.

"I can't remember the last time we ever had any fun." She said.

"Other than the time when you were ten and we snuck out to the carnival and Dad was furious with us. Telling us that we were a bad influence on you." I said with a laugh.

"I remember that, I was begging Dad to go." Iz said. Before we could continue with that my phone rang.

"Hey Bobby," I said.

"Is your nose still in that book?" he asked.

"Did you find anything?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, we're not gonna find any answers in no book. I actually need your guys' help." Bobby said.

"Sure whatever you need Bobby." I said.

"Good, I need you guys to meet me. I found a whole lot of demonic omens around a small town in Nebraska." He said.

"We'll be there in the morning." I said. Bobby gave me the address to meet him at and the town. I hung up and looked over at Izzy who looked back at me.

"You wanna go get Dean or should I?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? Dean is in there with two girls. I sure as hell don't want to go in there." Iz said.

"Fine, I'll go. You so owe me for this." I said. Izzy smiled as I got out and headed for the door of our motel room.

I knocked before I opened it, but when I opened it I think my eyes were burned out of their sockets. I quickly shut the door wishing to God that I didn't see what I just saw. Pretty soon Dean joined us in the car, and he drove crazy from the get go.

"Give me your knife." I said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"So I can gouge out my eyes." I said.

"Sammy, what you saw was a beautiful, natural act between people." He said.

"And it was a side of you that I never wanted to see." I said still staring out the window.

As we approached the town Dean stopped for breakfast. He ordered a cheeseburger while Iz and I got breakfast sandwiches. Iz and I were done eating about ten minutes later while Dean was still eating when we met Bobby.

"Cheeseburgers for breakfast now?" Bobby asked smirking.

"Hey, I got a year to live, I ain't sweating the calories." Dean said.

"So, what are we doing here Bobby?" Iz asked.

"Well, this family hasn't been seen in a couple of days. And if you just listen to the sounds around here." He said. So we did and we heard crickets and cicadas and a whole bunch of other insects.

Bella's P.O.V.

The four of us went up to the front door and knocked.

"Candy Gram!" Dean yelled. I shook my head and waited, nobody answered the door. I took out my lock pick and picked the lock. When I opened the door I almost threw up, the smell was that bad. The four of us grabbed our guns and entered the house with caution.

We split up and searched the house, the further I went into the house the worse he smelled. I found the source of the smell. The family was on the couch in the living room, dead. They looked mummified, sitting there watching TV. My brothers and Bobby came in behind me.

"That explains the smell." Dean said.

"Looks like," Bobby said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving outside. Dean saw it too and we both moved outside to see what we can see. I moved to the top of the over hand, moving silently. I heard someone punch my brother and I dropped down silent as well.

I pulled my knife and pushed the blade to the girl's neck.

"Drop your guns and nobody gets hurt." I said. The guy turned around and his face filled with shock.

"How did you sneak up on us?" he asked.

"That's just how my sister is, she's like a ninja." Dean said. I smiled and Bobby came out.

"Tamera, David what are you guys doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Heard about this case and decided to check it out. Can you tell the girl to get that knife away from my wife's neck?" David asked.

"Bella, drop the knife and help your brother up." Bobby said. I stuck the knife back in my boot and helped Dean up. Once Dean was on his feet I saw that David had busted his lip.

"How does it look?" he asked.

"You're good De, just a little blood." I said. Sam met us outside and we went ahead and called the police. Bobby stayed behind and we high tailed it out of there. We went to David and Tamera's place seeing how it was right outside of town. When Bobby came back he told us the cause of death for the family.

"They starved to death?" I asked thinking that is the most horrible way to die.

"That doesn't make any sense; there was a fully stocked kitchen feet away." Sam said.

"I know it's like they wanted to wither away." Dean said.

"Did you find anything else?" I asked.

"Matter of fact, I did. I found sulphur by the back door." Bobby said.

"How could demons do that?" Tamera asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Bobby said.

"No offence, but we can do this ourselves. We don't need a bunch of wannabe hunters getting in our way." David said.

"Wannabe hunters? We have been hunting sense we were kids." Dean said.

"Right so how old are you guys anyway?" David asked.

"28,"

"24,"

"19," we said at the same time.

"See, the girl isn't even 20 yet." David said.

"This girl has seen more shit than you can believe." I snarled.

"Still, I think it's best that we don't work with the people that let the Devil's Gate get opened." He said. With that we left and got a couple of motel rooms for the night.

The next morning I found another death. This time it was in town and a woman killed another woman over a pair of shoes. When we met Bobby I told them about it and after breakfast we headed there.

"I'll go talk to the girl, you guys look around here." Bobby said.

"Right," I said. Sam and I were around outside while we left Dean to go talk to the people inside the store. I looked at the scene outside trying to figure out how a girl could do that with her bare hands. I could, but it would take a while but I could do it. This girl killed the other in a couple of minutes. Sam and I went back inside the store to see Dean flirting with some woman.

"Dean, we're supposed to be working." Sam said.

"I am working," Dean said. Then I spotted the shoes those girls were fighting over, ugly green heels.

"Those are the ugliest heels I have ever seen." I said. Sam and Dean looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"So, you didn't find anything at all related to the case?" I asked. Dean pointed to a camera that was pointing at us.

"See, I am working." Dean said.

We met back up with Bobby about an hour later.

"So she wasn't a demon, dumped a glass of holy water on her just to be sure." Bobby said.

"So all that's left is to watch the security tapes." I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam said. We got the tapes from the store and headed back to the hotel to watch them. We got a whole lot of nothing except until about the end when we saw our killer talking to some guy right before going over to the girl she killed.

Dean's P.O.V.

We found the identity of the guy she talked to. So right now we were sitting in front of the bar waiting for Bobby to come back. We waited about a half hour when someone knocked on my window, making me jump. I looked over to see Bobby climbing in the back.

"He's there," he said.

"So what now? We go in and bring him out?" I asked.

"No, we don't want to go in halfcocked. We'll wait until he comes out." Bobby said.

"Tamera and David don't know that." Izzy said. We looked at the front door to see them walking in.

"Son of a Bitch!" Bobby snarled.

The four of us got out and ran to the door. Just like our luck the doors were locked.

"What do we do now?" Izzy asked.

"I have an idea." I said. We went back to the car and we climbed in. I put the car in gear and rammed through the door. We had buckets of holy water seeing how the place was swarming with demons.

We were too late for David though, seeing him lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Tamera, get in the car." Iz yelled pulling Tamera away from the group of demons. I stayed out trying to get the guy we were after. I stuffed him in the trunk, where we had a Devil's Trap painted on the roof and closed it. I jumped in the back next to my sister and we gunned it out of there. We went back to Tamera's place to question the demon we had captured.

We had the guy strapped to a chair in, well a dining room for lack of a better name. When he came to Tamera threw the Holy Water on him.

"Can you stop with the Holy Water?" he asked.

"Only if you answer our questions." I said. The demon glared at us but said nothing more.

"First off, who are you?" Izzy asked.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know? You are so full of surprises Bella. All of you are so full of hate and anger, some more than others. Like you sweetheart." He said looking at Tamera when he said the last part.

"How did you get here, and what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"We came through the Gate and we are waiting for our leader to lead us." The demon said.

"Whose we?" Sam asked.

"Still don't know. Fine I'm Greed." He said.

"Like the seven sins?" I asked.

"In the flesh, so to speak, and the others are coming." Greed said.

"Someone send this piece of trash back." I said.

"With pleasure," Tamera said. Bobby, Bella, Sam and I stepped into the other room to talk.

"We need to get out of here." Iz said.

"You guys go, I'll hold them off." I said.

"No, we'll go together. Are you in a hurry to die or something?" Bobby asked. We heard the demon scream and Tamera come to join us, slamming the book on a table.

"It's done," she said.

"And the guy?" I asked.

"Didn't make it," Tamera said walked away. I looked over at Sam and Bella and I saw something like remorse in their eyes over the guys death. I went over to Tamera to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about David." I said standing a few feet away from her.

"I left my husband bleeding on the ground, and you have the nerve to tell me you're sorry?" Tamera snarled.

"If you had gone back for him you would have died too. We saved your life." I said.

"You're right, you did. At the same time, this was your fault. If you hadn't let the Gate open my husband would still be alive." She said. I was about to respond when someone yelled from outside.

"Tamera!" someone yelled. I looked outside to see David struggling to walk to the house. Tamera almost bolted out the door and to the demon that was possessing David's body.

"That's not David, they are trying to get us to open this door and break the salt line." I said holding her back. The demon yelled for her one more time which broke Tamera. She bolted outside, breaking the salt line causing a whole bunch of demons to enter the house.

Sam's P.O.V.

All hell broke loose when I heard the front door open. I got separated from Bella and Bobby and barked into the closest room. Pretty soon four demons were blocking the door. I was trying to lure them into the Devil's Trap by backing up from them. It didn't work, they guy in the suit stopped them and looked up.

"You really think that you could trap me of all people?" suit guy asked smugly.

"Pride, right?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. Pride sent the demons around to attack me. My ass was getting kicked left and right that I notice anyone else came into the room. All I saw was a blond head and I thought it was Izzy until she started to kill them. I saw that the mystery girl only had a knife and she was killing the demons with it. I had no idea that such a thing existed.

Thanks to her distraction I was able to get away from the demons pinning me. The girl killed those two and turned to me.

"You need to watch your back. I won't always be there to watch it for you." She said turning to leave.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass." She said and left. I stood there dumbstruck until Bella came in the room.

"Sam, are you okay?" Iz asked.

"Yeah, just a little confused." I said. I looked at Izzy who was looking at the bodies in the room.

"Sammy, did you kill them?" she asked.

"No, it was just this random girl with a knife that could kill demons." I said.

"Was she a demon?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that she saved my life." I said.

Soon Dean and Bobby came in and I told them the same thing. Then we took the four bodies outside and dug a large hole. It took about two hours to get the hole dug, once that was done we placed the bodies in the hole. We then poured salt on the five bodies and poured the accelerant and finally I lit the match and lit the other matches before I dropped them on the bodies.

"Hey Bobby, what kind of blade was that girl using?" I asked.

"I don't know, yesterday I would have said there was no such thing." Bobby said.

"What's more strange is that you were saved by a mystery girl who kicked ass more than you did." Dean said.

"What's more concerning is that if we let out the seven sins, what else did we let out?" Iz asked.

"Yeah, that is more frightening." Dean said.

Bobby went over to Tamera to talk to her and we got in the Impala and left. We sat in silence, thinking about what else we could have let out of hell.


End file.
